It wasn't meant to be,but it is
by bubblelove02
Summary: She looked up at DRACO MALFOY throw her eyelashes. Then he kissed her, it was long, slow & deep. Hermione kissed back. To each of them there was something about it they both wanted to see were this was going. The wonder & the excitement of it all knowing


"Professor, May I go the restroom," Hermione asked Professor Snape.Snape Glared at her to go a head. She got up and walked out of the class, once she got out, she started to hum or more like sing to her self very quietly .Hermione turned the corner & as she was walking past him all of a sudden a pale hand grabs her arm, while pulling her arm, while pulling her waist with his as other, so she couldn't get away if she struggled. She looked up at DRACO MALFOY throw her eyelashes. Then he kissed her, it was long, slow & deep. Hermione kissed back. To each of them there was something about it they both wanted to see were this was going. The wonder & the excitement of it all knowing they shouldn't be together because of there different sides but, yet they are.

There was something there, something u couldn't explain. It wasn't lust but, they didn't know each other enough for it to be love so what is it? The feeling has always been there. Hermione noticed in there first months in to school first year but covered it up by liking Ron. Then she realized he didn't feel the same about her then. So she finally let her self emit that she had this feeling for Draco & kept it a secret until now.

Draco started to notice her around six months in to first year & feelings started to come since then, so over the years he covered it up by messing around with Pansy Parkinson, Because Malfoys should know there feelings & control them. He liked Parkinson & other girls but not as much as this feeling he has for Hermione.

Hermione pulled away thinking I just got kissed by the guy I've been dreaming of for so long. Hermione looked up through her eyelashes again, that drove him crazy mad to kiss her a lot more. The way he felt when she looked at him, he felt that the world had stopped just for them to be together. He had never felt like this with anyone else yet. Hermione loved the way Draco was looking at her, she's always just happy to know that Draco looks at her. She loved how she felt when he looked at her, for example she felt that everything in the world was perfect & would be okay.

"Draco why," she said her voice uneven.

"Because, Hermione, for as long as I can remember I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't know how to explain this feeling it's just there, I tried to get rid of it my going out with Parkinson, but it didn't work, it made things worse. So, what I'm saying is will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked the last part really nervous & tried to cover it up but Hermione could tell. She could tell there's no way he was lying just his face shell exceptions & how he's acting she new it was the truth. She guessed that she always know that's why she had the will to wait. She told her self. She still know he was a Malfoy & did know what to say.

She's a mudblood, he's pureblood, he's almost perfect & she's not. Hermione was wondering why. She opened her mouth & after about ten seconds she said "Absolutely, yes I will be your girlfriend. I feel the same way you do & did the same thing you did, but how did to get the courage to confront me about it Draco. I thought you'd never show your true feelings, because I thought you were a coward." She was smiling kind of joking with him about the coward thing. "Very funny Hermione" he said smiling so big. He was so happy nothing could go wrong now. Ha, he is so wrong.

As he said that he started to lean in to kiss her again. Hermione loves how he says her name. 'WOW, she is a hell of a great kisser; her lips are so soft & warm. About the only thing warm on her whole body, were her lips. Ok anyways back on track to keep focusing on kissing.' Draco thought to him self. Then Hermione pulled back "I have to get to class," she said with this sadness in her eyes, because she had to go, she doesn't ever want to leave him. "Why do you have to be such a goody to shoes," he said joking with that amazing smile on he's face. "Because then I wouldn't be me & you wouldn't like me," she said smartly with a smile. "Fine I'll let you go for now, but I'll get you later for sure & longer," he said smirking. At that note she walked away him still standing there thinking I love her wit & intelligence .GOD she beautiful. Draco started to walk back to class.


End file.
